


The Fallen

by Pies-and-Heroes (Little_Miss_Anime_Luva)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Angels, Fallen Angel, Fallen Angel Loki, Human Tony, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Lust to love, M/M, angel loki, definitely nature reveal, failed assassination, soft bois, talks will be had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Pies-and-Heroes
Summary: Prompt fill:Prompt #589 by Creativepromptsforwriting“You said you were an angel!”“Oh, I was. I must have forgotten to tell you about the ‘fallen’ part.”
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing challenge I gave myself tonight. I did give myself half an hour to finish it, but it turned into an hour and a half instead.  
> Oh well, my challenge was to start and finish a fic tonight so I half succeeded lol.

"You said you were an angel!" The incredulous declaration ran out in the suddenly eerily still night air.

The entirely too gleeful smile that stretched across the face of the ethereal being in front of Tony sent a shiver down his spine. The arousal from earlier that day was now replaced with a new, and admittedly much too late, sense of wariness.  
  
"Oh, I was." The silken words seemed to caress the mortal's worries away and it took a moment and a shake of his head for Tony to brush the feeling away. "I must have forgotten to tell you about the _'fallen'_ part."

From one blink to the next, the other man was in his face, warm breath fanning across his cheeks and green eyes taking him in with a focused intensity that sent another shiver down his spine. He stared up at the fallen angel, noticing only now how the presence before him carried a heaviness to it that most likely wouldn't be there for a true entity - not to mention how the other's preference for all-black attire was a declaration of motif all on its own.

There was no contact but their bodies were hardly more than an inch apart and the mortal could feel the other's presence now no less intensely than he had the previous night when they were entangled together in his sheets.

The Cheshire grin was still in place and the great Anthony Stark found himself frozen in place. This time it wasn't because of any paralyzing devices held in the hands of a betrayer, but rather, it was from the sheer _predatory intensity_ and all-consuming power that radiated just from the green-eyed stare pinning him to the wall behind him.

"Come now, pet. Surely it takes more than a few dead bodies to render you speechless so?" The seductive purr continued to float over Tony and he absently noted that a hand had joined the breath ghosting over his face. Another hand had found its way around his waist and was guiding him around the broken bodies of the would-be assassins littering the floor and to the remarkably intact table holding their dinners and wine. "Come, let us continue our evening. I had such wonderful plans with the wine you brought with you tonight."

"Loki..." Tony started. "I think-"

"Hush." A delicate finger pressed gently to Tony's lips, barely even needing to do more than graze the surface to render his mortal speechless. "Another night succumbing to temptation is hardly going to be the damning of so brilliant a soul such as yours. We should enjoy this night and speak of any pressing matters in the morning."

Pressure tightening around his waist, it took only another blink and Tony found that he was back in the bedroom of his penthouse. A moment later, he was lying back on the sheets of his king-sized bed and staring up at the features of his lover.

The same features that often lit up with mischievous glee at a successful prank, or curled into a protective snarl whenever someone dared utter an offense toward his Anthony, were now pulled into a lascivious grin; A promise for what was to come. 

The lithe body that Tony had lusted after for the past year was as relaxed as ever, however, he could tell that there was the barest thread of tension holding his lover back. It was in the twitch of his shoulders and the slight shifting of the calves against his own. The green eyes had a challenging glint to them, daring him to take the first step. Daring him to accept his very nature.

Never one to back down from a challenge, and with both arousal and affection curling deep in Tony's stomach, it was in the next moment - the moment he agreed to the silent question - that he noticed the shadowy forms of two black wings unfurling from the angel's back.

 _If this is going to be my damnation,_ he thought, as he accepted the kiss of his lover, _I'm sure as hell going to enjoy it._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life <3


End file.
